darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rim Rebellion
''"Kuat Resists!" :::-- Baron Graf von Mourn to the allied army during the siege of Kuat The Rim Rebellion was formed following the Siege of Kuat by deposed Baron Graf von Mourn and announced to the galaxy in a public Declaration of Rebellion. Composed of older tech ships which have proved little match for the Republic and Black navy's, so far the Rebellion has attempted to avoid direct confrontation and has limited itself to attacking Republic and Black shipping or isolated warships while it gathers more strength and supporters. Establishment of the Rim Rebellion Using his own personal wealth, Graf von Mourn established the Rebellion around a core of beings who had escaped the siege of Kuat with him. Equipped with whatever ships hadn't been destroyed in the allied attack, the group gathered its strength in hiding before launching the first of its raids against Bespin and its leader. Rebel special forces penetrated Cloud City's defenses and sabotaged the shield generators allowing regular military forces to land. The clearly outnumbered Cloud City soldiers retreated leaving the Rebels free to seize several warships parked on Cloud City's various landing areas. Organizational Structure The Rebellion is an alliance of various malcontents, freedom fighters, mercenaries, and pirates. Overall strategy is decided by the Supreme Commander with advice from the Rebel Council whose members are cloaked in secrecy. From them orders are passed down to various cells operating independently through out the galaxy using whatever supplies and equipment they can gather and led by a Cell Leader and supported by the Rebel fleet. Each Cell unaware of the members of another cell and many times only the Cell leader will know all the members of their own cell. In this way the Rebellion prevents the loss of one group from causing greater damage to the organization and limits the damage that spies can cause. Rebel Battles Skirmish on the Pirate's Lane After leaving Bespin, the Rebels took their captured ships along the Pirate's Lane only to stumble into Dash L'hnnar over Ord Mantell. A brief comsystem conversation saw the Corellian ships surround the Rebels and launch a vicious attack resulting in the destruction of one of the captured ships and severe damage to the rest of the Rebel Fleet before it could escape to hyperspace. Raid on Oona The Black Imperium had left a single Nova class Cruiser over Oona during the strange events occurring on that world. Rebel scouts reported this and soon a rebel taskforce arrived in system to attempt to capture the HMS Pride of Daving. The Nova cruiser fled for the edge of the system with Rebel forces in hot pursuit, managing to escape into the Nebula before the Rebel Y-Wings and capitalships could fully disable it. With their prey gone, the Rebels escaped into hyperspace before Black Reinforcements could arrive. Skirmish of the Bore During a routine patrol of the edge of the Ord Mantell Comet Cloud, a rebel taskforce detected some old style ships emerging from hyperspace. Seeing an opportunity to expand the fleet, the Rebels made contact and soon learned that these ships had somehow been caught in a hyperspace loop for thousands of years. A truce was quickly established and a shuttle transported the Jedi Inspector in charge of the ships over to the rebel flagship. While the Jedi and Rebels spoke, the newly appointed Grand Moff L'hnnar came upon the Rebel fleet and surrounded it. The Republic fleet fired the first shots and savaged the rebel flagship. The Rebels responded coolly under fire and focused their attacks on the RNS Antares, forcing it to retreat and clearing a path towards hyperspace. Several fighters piloted by an unknown individual also entered the area, opening fire on the Republic ships and similarly ravaging the RNS Antares and its Tie escort. Taking the opening, the Rebels made it to the jump point, loosing a Pawngraff Star Sloop and CR66 Torpedo Craft to Republic fire before escaping into hyperspace. Category:Rim Rebellion